


Smile for Me, Please

by Lunatic_charm



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante being a tease as usual, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teasing, because let's be real, is a chessy romantic man, underneath all that cheesy badassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_charm/pseuds/Lunatic_charm
Summary: Dante reminisces about the first time he met you...





	Smile for Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladychocoberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/gifts).



> Hello, again lovely readers! I'm super excited to post this story about our favorite red half-demon, Dante. Funny enough I honestly...don't remember when and why I wrote this but hey, it exists now and I wanna share it with all of you! Hope you enjoy it and Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are always appreciated! ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> Edit: So I was just informed by my friend, Berry, that I wrote this for her a while back (forgive me for my crap memory, love (Ｔ▽Ｔ) ), so this fic is dedicated and gifted to her! Also, please check out her stories!

You had just got out the shower and walked into your room to get your PJ's on when you noticed the demon hunter stretched out on your bed. You knew he wasn't sleeping from the smirk etched across his face. 

"When did you get here?" You asked, moving towards your dresser to start brushing your hair. Dante began to get up and make his way towards you. 

"...'bout 10 mins or so ago when you were in the shower. Figured I surprise you here and not while showering, "He took the brush from you and swept your hair aside to leave a lingering kiss on your neck. "Wouldn't want an accident now would we?" 

You felt heat flash from your face down to your neck. You turned slightly to begin your rant about him teasing you when his slightly rough lips pressed against yours. Partially gloved hands gently raked through your hair, taking his time to get some of the knots out while deepening the kiss. You moaned, bringing your arms up to wrap around his neck, raking your own hands through snow white hair. 

Dante pulled away from the sensual kiss, brushing his nose against yours before saying, "Have I ever told you how beautiful I thought you were when we first met?" 

You looked into his icy blue eyes and nodded 'no'. He chuckled and lifted you into his arms, striding towards your bed. "You came into the shop to hire me for a job. Your house had been taken over by some lowly demons after your sister accidentally stumbled across a cursed book in the basement." Dante placed you down on the bed and passed your PJ's over before starting to get undressed. "Not gonna lie, half of the conversation, all I could focus on were your eyes and your aura."

You poked your head out from your tank top at his admission. "My aura?"

Dante gave a slight chuckle before turning away to drop his pants and you would've almost drooled at the sight had you not just seen him blush a bit. Now that rarely happens... 

"It's gonna sound childish but...you just exuded such confidence and finesse when you came it. You were determined to tell your story and get help for your family whether I was gonna take the job or not. And I almost didn't but you just had this fire in your eyes that I couldn't resist. So when I agreed, you were so happy and smiling and I just knew from then on I wanted to...no, had to see that smile again. I wanted to be the reason why you smiled like that." 

While Dante was reminiscing, you had finished getting dressed and walked up, wrapping yourself around his broad body. You smiled against his back, your lips drawing a trail of kisses against it as you hugged him tighter. "You always find a way to make me smile, even when not doing anything. Just being around you makes me so happy...thank you." 

The legendary Demon Hunter turned in your embrace and drew you closer, kissing your forehead, nose, then lips. "I should be thanking you, babe. You put up with all the craziness of being with a demon hunter." A smirk stretched across your face, "Well it definitely has its perks." 

You said, dragging your gaze up and down his chest. A quick flicker of red flashes in his eyes before Dante gently pushed you down onto the bed and crawled his way up to you. He gave a dark chuckle before turning off the lights. 

"Well let's make use of some of those perks now..."


End file.
